ffneverendingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kefka's Tower/Archive
“Yes! Here it is!” Kefka exclaimed, looking up at the large tower that stood before him. It was a large, rusty abomination, but it still hummed with life. It must run on electricity, he thought as his gaze met the door. He stepped forward, causing the door to bolt open as quickly as an eye blinking. That, of course, caused the man to jump back in exaggerated surprise. “Don’t do that!” he spouted quickly before straightening up once more. The white-faced man proceeded through the door cautiously, quickly entering low light. Indeed, the inside of the tower was dark save for a series of small lights embedded in the floor and walls. Just ahead was the only prominent feature in the large chamber: a single platform lift. Kefka made his way onto the lift and turned, activating what he believed to be the lift controls. The platform shuddered and began to rise, squeaking slightly. The analytical man flinched at the sound, then made a face as the lift brought him up without issue. Very straightforward. I’ll need to fix that… Ka-thunk! The lift stopped at the top of the tower. Kefka stepped off the lift, looking around. This was indeed the top, as there were no more walls or ceiling to hide the dusk sky. There weren’t even railings on the outside perimeter of the platform. The insane jester laughed quietly. Maybe I won’t need to fix as much after all! He grinned evilly, making his way to the large circuit box to the right of his position. He wasn’t exactly an electrician, seeing how his world was steam-powered and everything, but he could figure his way around in due time. He heard the lift ka-thunk and lower behind him. He turned quickly at the sound, but didn’t find himself too concerned with it afterwards. He was to be staying up here, after all. “This,” he began, not noticing the sound of the lift rising again “is MY tower! MY domain! Soon enough, this world will…!” Ka-thunk. Kefka turned to see three men, or so he presumed, in blue militaristic uniforms. He laughed madly, but his expression quickly became angry. “Soldiers…You kill and kill…but I still HATE you! You will be the first to witness my power!” “Is that so?” One of the soldiers asked, sounding bored. He walked towards the new lunatic slowly, ready to draw sword at any moment. Suddenly, the other man’s hand shot out. Though they were out of each other’s physical reach, this soldier found his feet leaving the ground rather quickly. He heard the other two gasp and back away. “What is this?” the levitating soldier asked in a surprised and demanding tone. Kefka laughed again, and then tilted his head up a bit, causing the soldier to float closer at an accelerated rate. In an instant, the uniformed man was within reach of Kefka's outstretched hand, which closed around his victim’s throat and rose to hold him off the ground as the magical levitation faded. The white-faced man stared up at the helpless soldier with a look of insane rage and turned. He walked along the grating, carrying the soldier towards the edge. He swung his arm around, holding said soldier above the open drop beyond the tower. The soldier was weakened by either fear or oxygen shortage. Either way, Kefka didn’t care as he spoke, his crazy grin fading, “I am Kefka Palazzo, master of the Warring Triad! Remember that on your trip to Hell!” With that, the master of the Warring Triad swung his arm back and launched the half-dead soldier off the side of the tower. He watched his victim fall, and then turned to the other two soldiers, who were now on the ground wearing fearful expressions. Oh, how the twisted man would love to revel in the sight, but these two were a threat to him now. He began to step towards the two, his grin returning. His anger had subsided quickly, but he was in no mood to draw things out any longer. He stopped within three feet of the soldiers and raised his hand in a closed position high above his head, still watching them. After a moment of concentration, in which one of the soldiers had tried to run, Kefka quickly brought his arm down, snapping his fingers. That caused a trio of lightning bolts to emerge from the sky and strike the fleeing guard at once. He quickly snapped his fingers again, electrocuting the last man before he got any ideas. Once he was sure the area was safe, the magic madman stepped forward, grabbing hold of each of the charred bodies by a limb. He continued, dragging them both to another part of the platform’s edge. “Bah! Off you go!” He spouted in an annoyed tone before heaving both bodies off in a much less dramatic manner than the last one. He then turned around and stared at the Dollet sunset, squinting. “I am Kefka Palazzo,” He said quietly, “and this is my tower.”